


《无所不能》恶搞向

by anorev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev
Summary: MSN蛇精病摇滚乐队设定；写作时间2015年左右。CP方面不用在意，除了金毛团，感觉没有什么能让人觉得惊吓的。金毛团（科恩特朗/梅西，拉郎、单恋。最后变成了罗金毛he了）有All西倾向。但梅喜欢的只有小白，并且他们最后he了（伊涅斯塔x梅西）。目前还没写到这里。All西倾向包括：金毛团、托西（这都是什么拉郎……）、苏梅、小白梅未完结，会更新。但速度非常慢。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

《MSN的排练与少数日常》  
巨大的舞台上摆着音响设施和乐器，三个年轻人正精力充沛地在舞台上演奏着。工作人员们在一旁记录着演出前一天的排练效果，确定曲目和突发情况计划。正在排练的是现场的一切都井然有序地进行着，忽然一个西装革履的人忍无可忍地冲上舞台。  
“不行！不行！不行！”恩里克打断里奥、内马尔和苏亚雷斯的排练，迈着大步走到三人旁边：“你们需要激情，我看不到你们的激情！”  
“我跳的裤子都快掉了，你还说我们没有激情……”内马尔咕哝着，顺便提了下裤子。  
“卖唱片没给你分成是不是？”恩里克转向他：“不会买条腰带吗？你买腰带的钱哪儿去了？”  
“给约会的妹子买礼物了。”苏亚雷斯小声说，恩里克没听见。  
内马尔不答话，提好裤子，拿着吉他讪讪地站回原本的位置。  
“你没了命地跳确实能带动现场气氛，但你能不能跳在鼓点上，别像打了鸡血的青蛙似的一阵乱跳？”  
“打了鸡血的青蛙……”苏亚雷斯在脑海中想象着那画面一边出神。  
“还有你！”恩里克吼道，打断苏亚雷斯脑海中的大餐，“给我好好唱，别动不动就吼得音响破音！”  
“我喊得声嘶力竭、保证歌迷们high到疯，你还有什么不满意的？”苏亚雷斯还嘴道。  
“我不反对你吼来吼去，但你必须有美感！在歌词的最后一个音节吼出来能带动现场气氛，你没事闲着瞎吼，谁能觉得好听？”  
“我那么卖力你还挑三拣四！”  
“按照我说的好好唱，别随便乱吼，留着点儿嗓子给下一首歌，别一会儿就喊哑了，就这样，别再说了，”恩里克做了个手势打断苏亚雷斯未出口的反驳。  
“还有你！”意料之中的，恩里克忽然转向里奥，“为什么你打鼓打得一点力气都没有？这样做出来的唱片想卖给谁？”  
“把鼓打破了之后骂我的人不是你怎么着？”里奥大声问道：“我敲碎了鼓也不行，温柔点儿也不行，你到底想怎么样啊？”  
“你就不能掌握好力度吗？”恩里克走到里奥面前，两人都不服气地瞪着对方。  
“你以为那是一朝一夕的事吗？”里奥反问，“谁让我天生神力，你以为我控制得了？”  
“控制不了就给我好好练！”恩里克黑着脸吼道。  
两人互相瞪着，正当气氛越来越紧张之时，里奥忽然举起两个鼓棒做出刀叉的样子：“你骂完了？现在跟你说正事：我们排练一下午了，现在我要吃饭。”  
“吃饭了不起啊！”恩里克吼道，一把甩下西装，瞬间套上一条碎花围裙，怒气冲冲地去厨房做饭了——他不信任别人做的饭，认为只有自己做出的饭菜才能让MSN保持充沛的灵感和活力。  
晚饭前MSN又排练了一会儿，吃过饭后三人带上墨镜口罩，出街压马路去了。演唱会马上开始了，他们不能喝酒，不能去酒吧里high，只能选择健康环保的方式打发夜晚的时光：满大街闲逛。美名其曰“寻找创作灵感”。  
三人走了一会儿，走到河岸边时正好桥上的灯亮了，内马尔立刻拿出手机，另外两人默契地凑过头来自拍。三人上传了这张黑乎乎一片啥也看不清的“给帽子、眼镜、口罩代言”的完美照片，心满意足地回酒店了。  
回到酒店后，经纪人恩里克对他们三个自拍的方式给予了高度评价，并勒令三人迅速进入洗漱环节。几人动作迅速地冲了澡，然后分别躺在三张床上，听着恩里克在昏暗的灯光下用讲童话故事的口吻为他们描述未来的辉煌和努力工作的重要性，直到三人横七竖八地进入梦乡后，恩里克才慈爱地为他们盖好被子、擦掉口水，结束了充实的一天。

《情歌》

“坏人！你让我怎么见人！我以后再也没脸见人了！”  
内马尔拿着雪糕正愉快地边走边吃，听了这嘶吼忽然就呛住了，咳嗽了半天才顺过气来，视线中皇马的科恩特朗捂着脸从里奥的房子里跑出来，已经越跑越远了。  
苏亚雷斯跟了上来，和内马尔一起看着科恩特朗的背影。  
“你说他是怎么了？”内马尔问。  
“谁知道。”苏亚雷斯说。他低头，发现手里的雪糕已经吃完了，于是顺手拿来内马尔吃了一半的雪糕，几口就吃掉了。内马尔发现的时候，他手中已经只剩下包装纸了。  
*  
两个月前。  
在距离巴塞罗那不远的马德里，另一个摇滚乐队的成员正在厨房里悠哉地吃着晚饭。  
确切说来，厨房里的乐队成员只有主音吉他手一个，另外一人是乐队的助理。  
克里斯坐在桌前，手也不伸，只等着科恩特朗用巨大的汤勺从桌子对面给他喂汤喝，一边听着科恩特朗碎碎念，他如何喜欢上了某个人，如何无法开口，对方不明白他的心意，这让他生不如死、心如刀割、痛心疾首、石破天惊。  
“你最后那个石破天惊是什么东西啊？”克里斯咳嗽一声，吐出半口汤，科恩特了用一条画着张牙舞爪牛头犬的手绢给他擦下巴。  
“我是想表达我的痛苦。”科恩特朗说，继续磨叨起来。  
克里斯没工夫搭理他，他还惦记着什么时候经纪人会给他们安排下一场演出，随口应付科恩特朗说道：“去她的窗户底下给她唱情歌。”  
科恩特朗认真想了一下，电影里的情节忽然出现在脑海里，他瞬间确认了这是个不错的主意——话说回来，他自己可是什么主意都没有。  
两个月后，科恩特朗确认了他要突袭的对象休假在家后，带好装备去了巴塞罗那，以翻墙去克里斯家的熟练技术翻墙进了梅西的院子，逮到一个窗口就过去坐下，靠着墙开始弹唱。  
他选了一首脍炙人口的情歌，按照从克里斯那儿临阵磨枪学到的吉他弹法，稀里糊涂地开唱了。他唱了没多久，里奥就推开窗户看了。里奥站在一楼厨房窗户后面，两人一个低头一个抬头互相看着。  
“下午好，”里奥说到，他认识对方是皇马乐队的助理，但不知道他来这儿干嘛，“您这是在干什么啊？”  
“我……这不是很明显吗？”科恩特朗说，心想自己都跑到他的窗户底下给他唱情歌了，他竟然还装蒜。  
“什么明显？我不知道你是什么意思啊。”里奥说。  
科恩特朗注视着里奥，心想原来那些说里奥·梅西想法单纯的话都是骗鬼的，他听了意思这么明显的情歌还装什么都不懂的样子。  
“你不懂吗？”科恩特朗问，“非要逼着我把实话说出来吗？”他这么说着，表情已经别扭起来了。  
“我怎么可能懂？”里奥问，“大家都知道我英文不好，你还故意唱英文，这不是欺负人吗？”  
“我——”科恩特朗怔住了，忽然记起他以前确实听说过里奥·梅西不懂英文这件事。  
“你……没听懂？”  
里奥摇头。  
科恩特朗被巨大的挫败感突袭，准备了一个月的计划就这么泡汤了。  
看着眼前的人忽然变得沮丧，里奥好心请对方进来喝茶。然后把不慎撒了半瓶盐的马黛茶递给科恩特朗，同情地看着对方边喝边咳嗽，心想着他可真难过，连话都说不出来了。  
被“咸死你不偿命”马黛茶齁得说不出话的科恩特朗去厨房找水，喝了好多杯后才终于能勉强开口。  
“你怎么表情这么痛苦啊？”里奥问，“再喝点儿茶吧。”  
他给科恩特朗又倒了一杯茶，科恩特朗吓得连连摆手，缩到沙发里。  
里奥今天心情颇好，开始开导他，问他到底怎么了。科恩特朗咳嗽着说自己喜欢上了一个人，由此引发了无数烦恼。他不肯详细说，里奥就顾自猜下去了。  
“我觉得你不用这么心烦，只要给他留下个好印象，就能有个好开始了。”  
“什么算是好印象？”科恩特朗抓住套话机会，赶快问道。  
里奥自己也没仔细想过好印象的具体定义，打量着科恩特朗胡子拉碴的脸，忽然有了主意，说到：“比如外表啊，你总要注意一下形象，现在的女生应该不喜欢胡子拉碴的，你会给她们留下邋遢的印象的，应该把胡子刮了。”  
里奥信誓旦旦地说，装出恋爱专家的样子，科恩特朗对此十分犹豫，他已经习惯胡子了，简直不敢想没有胡子的自己会是什么样。  
“这个……”  
“我觉得是个好主意！”里奥说，忽然想起他还有一套没拆封的刮胡刀，兴致勃勃地拿了出来。  
科恩特朗惊悚地看着里奥拆开包装，拿出刮胡刀。  
“真要刮吗？”科恩特朗问。  
“当然了，不然你还想不想追人了？”  
“我……我看还是算了吧。”科恩特朗向后躲去。  
“为什么啊？我都拿出来了。”里奥说，“你是胆怯了吗？刮胡子没什么的，你刮了胡子，说不定对方会留下好印象呢。”  
“还是……不要了。”科恩特朗拒绝道，但里奥想要帮人帮到底，两人辩论了一会儿，里奥忽然固执起来，非让科恩特朗刮掉胡子不可，后者一直推诿，里奥干脆直接动手，把科恩特朗按在沙发上，到底按着他刮了胡子。  
克里斯定位了科恩特朗的手机，一路找到里奥的家来，刚推开门就看见科恩特朗被里奥按在沙发上，正徒劳地挣扎着。  
“里奥·梅西你还要不要脸！”克里斯叫道：“光天化日之下竟然强上我助理！”说着话，克里斯却并没过来拉开里奥，而是拿出手机迅速拍照，拍完照想要发到网上，却发现手机忽然没信号了，也不能上网，于是拿着手机出门找信号去了，也不再管他的助理了。  
这时科恩特朗的胡子已经被刮得一干二净了，里奥也不再用力按着他了，科恩特朗推开里奥，捂着脸跑了出去，嘴里喊着：“坏人！你让我怎么见人！我以后再也没脸见人了！”

《宿醉》 

苏亚雷斯在街上走着。从远处看，他伟岸的身躯比平常更加……宽了好几倍？  
他的两只胳膊都没闲着，分别拖着里奥和内马尔，两人以小得惊人的酒量在喝了不足200毫升酒后开始耍酒疯，到后来连路都走不了了，苏亚雷斯半是拖着半是扛着把他们从餐厅带回家——没错，他们没去酒吧，只是在餐厅喝了点儿配餐酒就把自己弄晕菜了。  
苏亚雷斯正扛着两个大活人费力地走着，内马尔忽然挥舞着满是纹身的大花臂醉醺醺地叫道：“再来！”  
还没等苏亚雷斯刚被吓出来的鸡皮疙瘩平息下去，里奥在迷糊中挥舞着他花里胡哨的胳膊跟着喊了一声：“满上！”  
“背着我又在梦里喝起来了，”苏亚雷斯嘟囔道。这俩人跑到梦里继续狂饮，把他扔在现实里拖着两个酒鬼举步维艰。  
“你们怎么这么早就回来了？”苏亚雷斯在酒店工作人员的帮助下拖着里奥和内马尔上楼，刚要进电梯，正好遇见巴尔特拉走出来——神清气爽的小哥有着恰如其分的职业，他是MSN的造型师。巴尔特拉还没来得及问里奥和内马尔怎么了，看见苏亚雷斯的衣服就觉得吐槽无力。  
“谁能解释一下你穿的是什么东西？”他问。  
苏亚雷斯低头看了看满是小熊的连帽衫，答道：“哦，这个啊，他们俩的主意啊。”  
“可他们俩穿的很正常啊！”巴尔特拉看着里奥和内马尔说，两人穿着像刚刚从颁奖典礼走出来的正装。  
“是啊，他们各自找了炫酷得闪瞎人眼的衣服，然后给了我这件非让我穿上，说这种风格最适合我。”  
两人互相看着，巴尔特拉问：“你就这么默许了？”  
苏亚雷斯耸肩。  
两人齐心协力把里奥和内马尔都塞进套房，为了“报复”他们让自己传了小熊连帽衫，苏亚雷斯决定让他们俩都睡在沙发上，自己坐在一旁颇有情调地自己倒起马黛茶喝了起来，第一口马黛茶还没入口，门铃就响了。苏亚雷斯去看门，皇马的主音吉他克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多站在门口，身后藏着只露了一脑袋金毛的科恩特朗。  
“晚上好，有什么事吗？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“他，”克里斯拽着科恩特朗的领子把他推到苏亚雷斯面前，“日思夜想要和你们聊聊，自己没勇气来。”  
看着科恩特朗紧张的微笑，苏亚雷斯让出门口：“那就进来啊。”  
克里斯松了手，转身要走，被科恩特朗以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓住胳膊：“你不能走！”  
“我都把你送上门了，你还要我怎么样？一会儿还帮你按着人怎么着？”克里斯不耐烦，口不择言说道。  
“你别乱说！”科恩特朗急的变了脸色，但仍旧拽着克里斯不放手，“陪我进去，不然下个月保证你没汤喝。”  
“吓唬谁啊！”克里斯不以为意地大声说道，一边却听话地走进房间。  
“哎呦他们俩怎么喝成这样啊？这得是喝了多少瓶啊？”克里斯问。  
苏亚雷斯在心里默默回答着：半瓶都不到。  
三人在沙发上坐下，科恩特朗瞄着一旁睡姿狂放地趴在沙发上的里奥。后者把头埋在沙发上，科恩特朗连他的正脸都看不见，只能看见他胳膊、腿和后背上那些和睡姿一样狂野的纹身。  
“你怎么穿的这么叛逆？”几人坐好后，克里斯打量着苏亚雷斯的小熊连帽衫问。  
苏亚雷斯叹气：“穿得这么超凡脱俗不是我的本意。”  
“那个……”科恩特朗打断他们，转向苏亚雷斯：“这次来打扰你们很不好意思，但我其实有话想和里奥说，但他现在正在……”  
“满上！”睡梦中的里奥忽然叫道。  
“正在说梦话。”克里斯大笑道。  
“正在睡觉……”科恩特朗哭笑不得地接话，“他什么时候会醒？”  
苏亚雷斯看了眼手表：“明天早上六点钟。”  
“那么早？”科恩特朗惊讶，以为宿醉至少要睡到中午。  
“他一喝酒就醒得早，然后把我们全搅合醒，醒了之后我们会揍他，但他会和我们顽抗到底，所以每次我们都三败俱伤，再也不轻易动手了。”苏亚雷斯平铺直叙地说。  
克里斯在一旁听着，边玩手机游戏边笑。科恩特朗计划和里奥聊天的计划泡了汤，只能换个主意，想从苏亚雷斯这儿套几句话。  
“那我……来都来了，就和您聊几句吧，不碍事吧？”科恩特朗问。  
“没事啊，随便聊。”苏亚雷斯说，一边倒了马黛茶放在科恩特朗和克里斯面前。克里斯只顾玩手机，没倒出时间喝茶，科恩特朗喝了一口，呛住了，咳嗽了半天才缓过来。他的杯子刚刚装过胡椒粉，苏亚雷斯忘了。  
科恩特朗喘不过气地咳嗽着，心想着马黛茶根本就是人间凶器，以后再也不喝了。  
他咳嗽了半天，能顺过气的时候终于开口道：“那个……你们的新专辑什么时候发？”  
听见科恩特朗憋了半天竟然就问出这么句话，克里斯在他肩上猛拍了一下，科恩特朗一哆嗦，咳嗽着说：“我是说，你们队里的……里奥……他平常喜欢做什么？”  
苏亚雷斯觉得科恩特朗问的话奇怪，刚刚问了乐队的专辑，还没有个结果，就马上转移话题了。  
他想了想回答道：“里奥嘛，他平常就……打鼓，打碎了鼓，买鼓，再打鼓，打碎了之后再买——如此往复，生生不息。”  
克里斯听着苏亚雷斯拿腔拿调的话，再次大笑起来。  
科恩特朗哭丧着脸问道：“那除了打鼓，他还有没有别的爱好？”  
苏亚雷斯想了想：“也喜欢在没有鼓的时候模拟打鼓。”  
克里斯刚要吐槽，内马尔一翻身，从沙发上掉下来，躺倒地上了，苏亚雷斯看了一眼，没理他，继续说道：“哦，也喜欢踢球和纹身——在足球上纹身，也在纹身的时候颠球。”  
科恩特朗无法回应，克里斯抱着肚子笑起来，脑海中出现里奥·梅西专心致志地给足球纹身的样子。  
“好吧……爱好都很奇特……”科恩特朗说，一边古板地拿出一个小本子在上面记，没理会克里斯的“你不会用手机备忘录啊！”  
几人正说着话，里奥一翻身，和内马尔一样从沙发上掉下来，科恩特朗忽然心生感激：终于看到里奥的正脸了。  
“没活动也不至于连胡子都不刮啊。”克里斯嫌弃地看着里奥脸上的胡茬，科恩特朗却顾不上胡茬了，只觉得见到里奥的正脸就很开心。  
“那他平时喜欢去什么地方玩儿？”科恩特朗继续提问道。  
苏亚雷斯不厌其烦地回答着，两人聊得十分开心，终于在一个小时候后，科恩特朗被克里斯拉着走了，在被拖出房间之前，他在醉醺醺的里奥手里塞了张纸条。  
第二天早上醒来时，里奥看到了万分惊悚的景象。内马尔和苏亚雷斯一起在地毯上睡着——这不是什么不得了的事，但内马尔毕竟没穿裤子。  
里奥倒吸一口气，冲过去推搡着内马尔：“你给我醒醒！上帝啊你怎么能这样！你就算再饥不择食也不能动路易啊！”  
听见里奥的吼声后苏亚雷斯脑海总只有一句话——六点了。  
他翻了个身，嘟囔着告诉里奥自己没事，内马尔也没干什么，只是忽然半夜借着酒劲闹了好久，自己抽风把裤子扔楼下去了，还在屋子里裸奔。  
“你怎么能干出这么吓人的事！”里奥一边说一边推内马尔，但后者睡得很熟，根本没有醒来的迹象。  
“不怪他，”苏亚雷斯打着哈欠说，“他昨天就是在抽风，不管穿没穿衣服都阻止不了他，他就算套着个千斤顶也会照样满屋子疯跑的。”  
里奥将信将疑，但内马尔睡着，也推不醒，他也没办法证实，干脆不想了，自己进了浴室洗澡，但从浴室出来以后他就一直用奇特的眼神看着睡着的苏亚雷斯。  
过了两个小时，内马尔刚刚觉得有点清醒时，就感觉到有人在拍自己。他睁开眼，看见里奥放大的脸在自己眼前。  
“我去……你贴得这么近干嘛啊……”  
“看！”里奥压低声音，抻着一张纸条给内马尔看：“路易对我告白了！”  
*  
在马德里的一间房子里，科恩特朗拿着巨大的汤勺从桌子对面给克里斯盛汤喝，一边若有所思地盯着对方。  
“你干嘛一脸痴迷地看着我雪白干净的胳膊？”克里斯问。  
“哪里雪白了！”科恩特朗叫道，“看看你都把自己晒成什么样了！”  
“这是个固定搭配用法，”克里斯挥动着勺子说，“你还不懂语言的精妙，说，盯着我的胳膊干嘛？”  
科恩特朗想了想，从背后拿出一只闪着寒光的纹身笔。

《队内恋爱日常》  
排练之后，工作人员聚在一起吃饭，MSN三人也在其中。  
“给你这个，路易。”里奥取了一大盘肉回来，切好后推到苏亚雷斯面前。  
“哦，谢谢。”  
“还有这个。”里奥又跑了一趟，拿了几只虾，把盘子放到苏亚雷斯面前。  
“谢谢。”  
“这个给你。”  
“这个也给你。”  
“再加上这个。”  
内马尔眼睁睁看着里奥献宝似的把各种食物堆到苏亚雷斯面前，心里觉得好笑。在前一天的“路易对我告白了”事件后，内马尔和里奥仔细商讨了对策。里奥虽然还没喜欢上任何人，但他毕竟像朋友和兄弟一样喜欢着路易，不能对他的心意视而不见。  
“我不想对路易喜欢我这件事没有表示，那也太让人心寒了，”里奥说，“他喜欢我，这是份心意，我不能假装没看见。”  
内马尔挠头：“那你打算怎么办？”  
里奥想了一会儿，点点头说：“嗯……我要对路易非常好才行。”  
于是里奥说到做到，他以幼稚的方式对苏亚雷斯好的不得了。不过是吃顿饭，就要把所有好吃的都堆到路易面前了。  
“你渴了吗，路易？”  
“你困不困，路易？”  
“你觉得空调温度合适吗，路易？”  
过了一整天，苏亚雷斯终于发觉事情有些不对了，里奥的对他的态度非常奇妙。睡觉前，趁着里奥洗澡的功夫，苏亚雷斯问正在给妹子发短信的内马尔：“诶，你知不知道里奥怎么了？他今天好奇怪。”  
内马尔装傻，问道：“怎么啦？哪里奇怪了？”  
“你又不是没看到，”苏亚雷斯说：“他今天对我的态度和平常不一样，一直没完没了地照顾我，可我又不是怀孕了，他也不用这么关怀备至啊。”  
“谁知道，”内马尔说，“说不定里奥是喜欢你了，所以才对你这么好。”他故意这样说，想试探苏亚雷斯的反应，结果对方竟然做出一副清白无辜的样子。  
“里奥喜欢我？”苏亚雷斯反问：“不会，你这都说的哪儿跟哪儿啊。”  
还装，内马尔在心里暗暗说道，看你能装到什么时候。  
然而苏亚雷斯并不知道里奥误以为科恩特朗留下的纸条是他写的，他也根本不知道科恩特朗留下了纸条——那家伙是偷偷摸摸把纸条塞进里奥手里的。  
但里奥对自己好又不是什么坏事，所以苏亚雷斯也没在意，任由事情继续发展了。  
*  
周末时，巴萨和皇马的乐队被邀请去了同一档节目，他们不必同台，但双方人马都要按要求提前一天赶到演出现场，休息然后彩排，准备第二天的演出。  
科恩特朗欢欣雀跃地跟随乐队赶去演出场地。他们抵达时正好午饭刚做好，演出的接待人告诉他们把行装安顿好就去餐厅吃饭，科恩特朗特意问对方巴萨的MSN是不是也来了，得到肯定回答后，科恩特朗把克里斯的一整罐发胶都喷到头上，精神焕发地催着克里斯、本泽马、贝尔、哈梅斯去了餐厅，他们的经纪人卡西跟在后面，一边走一边打电话预约半年后的演出活动。  
走进餐厅时科恩特朗的内心是崩溃的。  
里奥和苏亚雷斯坐在一张桌子上，他们穿着同款的白色套头衫，衣服左上侧有相同的图案——根本就是情侣装。  
不仅如此，和苏亚雷斯一起穿着情侣衫的里奥还在不停地向前者的盘子里添东西，怎么看怎么亲昵。  
“给你这个，路易，还有这个，嗯，这个也好吃，那个有点烫，小心点儿。”  
苏亚雷斯当然不能理所应当地全盘接受，他小心地剥好虾放到里奥盘里，还倒了马黛茶给他。  
科恩特朗呆滞地看着眼前的一幕。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多！”他停住脚步，转头大吼一声，正在玩儿手机的克里斯被震得吓了一跳，问道：“你吼我干什么啊？”  
“不吃了！跟我走！”科恩特朗恨恨地说。  
“干嘛不吃饭啊，我都饿了——”  
“我请你，跟我出去吃。”科恩特朗不耐烦了，大声说道。  
“法比奥，我也想去——”哈梅斯说道。  
“没那么多钱，就够请一个！”科恩特朗黑着脸说道。  
“切，没钱还那么拽的样子请人吃饭……”本泽马嘟囔着，和卡西等人一起进了餐厅。  
他们进了餐厅没多久，内马尔来了——他穿着和苏亚雷斯、里奥一样的衣服。  
“啊呀，他们有新的定制服装了。”本泽马对卡西说道。  
“我也给你们定做了啊，还没做好呢，下星期应该就能拿到了，保证比他们的好看。”卡西说。  
所有人都知道MSN三人穿的是乐队的定制服装，只有刚刚出去吃饭的科恩特朗还认为里奥和苏亚雷斯穿了情侣装——而克里斯压根没注意这件事。  
科恩特朗为此闷闷不乐，拿出文身笔再次威胁克里斯要给他文身。  
“我才不要，你少打我的主意！”克里斯嚷道。  
“文身不好吗？”科恩特朗问：“文一句‘禁止伤害单身金毛’不是很好吗？”  
*  
《混乱的误会和音乐节》

音乐节的时间越来越近，被邀请的乐队陆陆续续到了，各个乐队的成员们经常见面，不仅有之前就一起拍过广告的皇马的乐队，马竞的人也来了，他们没带旗下的新人乐队，让两个歌手来的，一个是长着一头毛茸茸金发的法国人格列兹曼，另一个是西班牙本土歌手科克，两人的经纪人是同一人，按照里奥等人的看法，他们的经纪人似乎更吸引眼球——而且和MSN乐队完全不同的是，他们不是经纪人服务于艺人，而更像是艺人围着经纪人转。  
马竞的两个艺人刚来到音乐节场地的那天，里奥正和苏亚雷斯、内马尔在调试设备，他们的服装管理拉基蒂奇和造型师巴尔特拉正站在一旁聊天，这时候音乐节的工作人员簇拥着一个满头金发的男人走了进来，MSN三人都抬头去看，奇怪着这是哪个明星，这么大的阵势，以前怎么没听过。  
“那就麻烦你们多担待了。”他们走到舞台旁，工作人员说好今天的排练时间后，那个金发的人开口道。  
工作人员们散去了，里奥还没弄清那人是谁，他不用一旁的苏亚雷斯提醒，也认出了那一群人中的两个艺人。  
“科克也来了啊。”苏亚雷斯说。  
“还有格列兹曼……”内马尔抻着脖子看，“第一张专辑就卖了五十万张，也不知道他们公司的宣传是怎么做的。”  
“我们不是卖了快一百万吗？”苏亚雷斯说。  
“那他也很厉害啊……”   
三人盯着科克、格列兹曼和他们中间那个金发的人看。  
看了一会，里奥问：“那是谁啊？”  
苏亚雷斯和内马尔这时都走了，他们被巴尔特拉叫去吃盒饭了，里奥还不饿，站在原地没动。他觉得好奇，于是挪动着脚步蹭向马竞那边，听他们在说什么。  
“科克喝多了，满嘴胡话，你还不知道他喝多时候那样？”格列兹曼对金发的那人说，“对方是赞助商的公司里的，当时也喝多了，说话没轻没重的，说要包养他。”  
“这是他原话？”托雷斯问，“真有这样的事你们该当时就告诉我，万一出什么差错怎么办？”  
“没那么严重，”格列兹曼说，“科克又不傻，他给人家扔下一句‘你养不起我，别费心了’就转身走了，这话说的可帅气了，但刚说完他就开始吐，刚才的光辉形象全没了。”  
“然后呢？”托雷斯问。  
“然后我们的土豪赞助商就放弃了包养科克的打算。”  
托雷斯笑了，摇了摇头，严肃表情说道：“再有这样的事，你直接推给我，让他们跟我谈，你们不知道怎么应对，还容易得罪人，都交给我就行，我去对付他们。”  
“您办事我当然放心——”格列兹曼说，忽然咧嘴笑道：“可万一他们也说要包养您该怎么办？”  
“让他们试试。”托雷斯笑道。  
里奥蹭到两人身旁时，正好听到他们最后的对话，没听到前文。他觉得奇怪，问道：“你们刚才说的‘包养’是什么意思？可以包养你吗？”  
托雷斯一怔，看到是巴萨MSN乐队的鼓手，于是开玩笑回应道：“可以啊，你要包养我吗？”  
里奥盯着他看了一会儿，这人长得相当好看，包养他也不吃亏。里奥想了想，从口袋翻出所有的钱——他只带了卡，并没多少现金。找了一会儿后，凑出二十五欧，放在托雷斯面前的桌子上：“我只有这些，好像太少了，是吗？”  
托雷斯觉得有趣，笑道：“没关系，就当作是订金。”  
里奥很满意这答案。  
“那我现在就包养你了是吗？”  
“是。”托雷斯忍着笑。  
里奥忽然很有成就感，他也不知道为什么会有这种感觉。  
“那……包养你了之后要怎么办？”里奥问。  
“我不知道，”托雷斯说，“你看着办吧。”  
里奥思考两秒，忽然转身大声宣布道：“我包养了托雷斯！”  
“里奥好样的！”  
正吃的满嘴鼓鼓囊囊的MSN乐队成员和工作人员不明所以地跟着激动起来，为里奥叫好。  
里奥心满意足地回到自己人那边接受他们的夸奖和膜拜。  
“所以说……他包养你，就是买了个名义上的所有权？”格列兹曼问。  
托雷斯按着肚子笑道：“他的包养就是口头上的一句话……别跟我说话，我要笑会儿。”  
格列兹曼看着笑得不能自已的托雷斯，忽然注意到科克正向他们走来。格列兹曼故意大声说道：“南多前辈被里奥·梅西包养了！”  
科克脚下一软，在平地上被自己绊倒，骨碌着摔到了人堆里。  
*  
对科恩特朗来说，音乐节的排练永远都让他气闷。  
皇马这边等着巴萨的MSN试音结束后才能上台，于是科恩特朗不得不郁闷地目睹了苏亚雷斯和里奥调情的全程——其实两人只是正常的互动，也不过是说笑了几句，但科恩特朗以为他们有一腿，怎么看都憋气。  
终于熬到MSN试音结束，皇马的BBC准备上台，科恩特朗走过里奥和苏亚雷斯旁边，碰巧听见里奥兴高采烈地说“对啊我包养了托雷斯，很厉害吧”。  
厉害个毛线啊！少年你的羞耻心哪去了！  
科恩特朗目瞪口呆，站在一旁忘了走路。  
“也不知道你每天想的都是什么，这种事都是怎么办到的啊？”苏亚雷斯说，一边在里奥后背上拍了拍。  
把你的手拿走！科恩特朗愤怒地看着他们的背影。  
“随随便便就办到的！”里奥高兴，声调也提高了，然后他忽然对前者的胳膊产生了兴趣，捏着苏亚雷斯的手臂说：“诶，路易，你胳膊上的肌肉越来越明显了。”  
科恩特朗在内心无声地哭泣着：里奥小祖宗，你也把手拿走，别和他纠缠不清的……  
“干嘛呢，法比奥？”克里斯拍了下科恩特朗的头，“别盯着你家小跳蚤看了，排练开始了，赶快帮我们盯着。”  
科恩特朗叹气，强打起精神陪BBC熬过了试音。活动刚一结束，他就撇下乐队去酒吧买醉了。他在企图喝死自己的时候被哈梅斯拖出酒吧，然后被炸毛的克里斯半路截胡，克里斯拖着半醉的科恩特朗走了，哈梅斯乐得清闲，自己混在酒吧里和妹子们搭讪，要了一圈手机号码。  
“喝什么喝？这辈子没见过爷们儿是不是？喝成这样你也好意思？明天早上还能正常起床吗？”一边拖着醉醺醺的科恩特朗回酒店，克里斯一边趁此机会抱怨个没完，“他和苏亚雷斯什么事都没有你看不出来是不是？就知道自己乱猜，我都知道‘包养’那事是开玩笑的，就你一个人当真，说了也不听，还有心思跑去买醉……”  
科恩特朗什么都听不见，克里斯倒越说越激动。  
“早知道你一开始说的是他，我就该一棒子把你打晕过去，干出这么多丢人事，还跑到人家窗户底下唱歌……整天想着他有什么用？就不能看看自己身边吗？我哪儿就比不上里奥·梅西了？”  
克里斯正口无遮拦地说着，一边拖着科恩特朗转了个弯，正好碰上迎面走来的三人。  
里奥、苏亚雷斯和内马尔都愣了，四人僵持着互相看着。苏亚雷斯缓过神来，刚要开口说“我们家里奥就是哪儿都比你强”时，里奥自己说话了。  
“你……你西班牙语说得没我好。”  
“谁稀罕！”克里斯恼羞成怒回了一句后，拖着不省人事的科恩特朗走了，心里忐忑不安地想着他们是不是没听到前面的几句话。  
“早就跟你说自言自语这毛病要改，你就是不听。”  
克里斯一激灵，回头看见哈梅斯双手插在口袋里，慢慢悠悠地跟在身后。  
“你什么时候跟在后面的？”  
“我要完妹子们的电话号码之后就离开酒吧了啊，在你说让法比奥注意身边的人那时候。”  
“你、你——”克里斯气闷，话锋一转问道：“你来都来了，怎么不来帮我拖着法比奥？”  
“我看你自言自语得挺开心，就没打扰呗。”哈梅斯耸耸肩。  
“给我滚过来帮忙！”  
哈梅斯撇了撇嘴，过去和克里斯一起抬着科恩特朗回酒店。  
两人各自搭着科恩特朗的一条胳膊，磨磨蹭蹭地向酒店移动着。  
“你真喜欢法比奥啊？”  
“不许问！”  
*   
《修车》  
一望无际的原野上修着绵延的公路，一辆军车风格的越野车停在路旁，两个年轻人在打开的机盖下忙得满头大汗，拿着扳子和钳子以热情似火的态度修着车，看上去十分亢奋。  
“我们是修车小能手。”内马尔正了下帽子，抹掉脸上的汗水说。  
“简直修车小达人。”里奥说，一面拆下一个更大的零件丢到一旁。  
“应该去开修车行。”内马尔说。  
“他们都来抢着修车。”里奥信誓旦旦。  
两人大言不惭地说着，拿着扳手把车子卸得七零八落，一旁堆出来的零件越来越多，苏亚雷斯百无聊赖地靠在一旁的栏杆上，看着两个祖宗拆掉好端端的一辆车，还自夸个没完。  
“你们俩什么时候把零件装回去啊？”苏亚雷斯问，阳光晒得他睁不开眼。  
“修好了就装回去啊。”里奥答道。  
“对啊，我们首先要知道车到底出了什么毛病啊！”内马尔说。  
苏亚雷斯叹了口气，眼巴巴地等着救援队来，他已经打了电话二十分钟，还不见有人来拯救他们，再没人过来的话，这辆车就真废了。  
精力充沛的里奥和内马尔拆累了车，疲惫地说着“路易我好饿啊”然后就把路易按在地上，掏光了他背包里的食物。内马尔一边吃一边和里奥夸赞他们俩的修车技术，里奥一边吃一边掰下每样食物的另一半递给苏亚雷斯——他还以为给他留纸条告白的是路易，所以还在执行那套“我不能对路易的心意视而不见、我要对他非常好才行”的方案，而苏亚雷斯一边吃一边眼巴巴地看着公路尽头，不想在这地方过夜，也不想听他们俩继续吹嘘自己可怕的修车技能。  
什么修车小能手，简直拆车小达人……苏亚雷斯目不转睛地盯着道路尽头，一面无意识地吃掉里奥送到嘴边的三明治、热狗、馅饼、薄饼、果仁蜂蜜饼、生肉火腿、香肠、布丁……哦他又吃多了。  
吃过饭后三人坐在没有汽车来往的公路边，路易坐在中间，大长腿伸出去，挡住吃完饭遛弯小动物的路；里奥和内马尔吃的肚子溜圆、心满意足地靠在他身上，没一会儿就睡着了。苏亚雷斯“一个人”寂寞地催着救援车队，给熟人打电话求助。另外两人睡得十分香甜，反正他们知道有路易在，自己就没啥可操心的了。  
两个小时后，松鼠带着松果在苏亚雷斯面前旁若无人地走过，跳上他的腿，又跳下去；耳朵上打了六个耳钉的兔子大摇大摆地在苏亚雷斯面前跳过去——它的耳钉打得很有道理，这么长的耳朵，不打耳钉就可惜了——又返身折回，钻进背包里大吃特吃，兔子很快跑开了，然后带着六七个家眷回来继续吃，还一边挑衅地看着苏亚雷斯，苏亚雷斯在寂静无人的星空下和兔子寂静且充满敌意地对视，兔子吃的猖狂，很快就变得圆滚滚了。  
过了好久之后，里奥和内马尔先后醒了，醒来之后两人尽职尽责地揉着路易的肩膀，毕竟刚才枕着人家睡了半天。里奥正揉着，眼睛瞟到背包里的小动物，忽然惊讶叫到：  
“松鼠！”  
“那是兔子！你什么眼神啊！”内马尔叫到。  
“可……可我之前看见了松鼠啊，它还从路易腿上跳过去了。”里奥说。  
“你的时间还停留在两个小时之前，”苏亚雷斯叹道，“现在的都是兔子了。”  
三人盯着鼓鼓囊囊动来动去的大背包，和背包口露着一半身子的兔子们，一时都忘了说话。这时苏亚雷斯忽然起身，一把拿过背包，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拉上拉链，把一窝兔子都封锁在背包里了。  
“哇——”内马尔惊叹地看着这一串快动作，就差给苏亚雷斯鼓掌了。  
“你要吃了它们吗？”里奥敬畏地看着站起身来、手中拿着巨大背包的苏亚雷斯——此时苏亚雷斯的身影看起来极其高大。  
“我要严肃地吓唬它们。”苏亚雷斯答道，然后把背包左右摇来晃去，兔子们在背包里惊险地享受着摇摆之旅。苏亚雷斯觉得吓唬够了，把背包放下，拉开拉链，晕头晕脑的兔子们一股脑挤出来，连东南西北都不分了，四下逃窜、还一边撞在彼此身上。  
几人看着兔子乱糟糟地跑掉，然后感觉到远远照来的汽车灯光。他们定睛看着，一辆救援车不紧不慢地向他们驶来……然后瞬间被一辆飙车而来的黑色越野车超车了。  
“开个车都能坏在半路上！”恩里克停下车，用力关上车门、愤愤然地对几人怒吼。  
“耶——我们得救了！”里奥和内马尔开心地冲过去，拥抱了恩里克，两人用力过大，直接把恩里克扑到了车上。  
“松开！给我到车上呆着去！”  
恩里克怒吼着，嫌弃地推开两人，然后扔给他们一大包好吃的。内马尔和里奥拿着食物开开心心地上了车。  
苏亚雷斯对救援人员说明车辆情况，然后上了恩里克的车。  
回去的路上恩里克和里奥坐在后排，内马尔开车，苏亚雷斯坐在副驾驶的位置上，他累了一天，一上车就睡着了。  
内马尔精神头十足地开着车，里奥开始向睡着的恩里克汇报情况，也不管他听没听见。  
“你别睡呀，你再睡会感冒的……我说了那么多你听明白了吗？”里奥戳着恩里克的手，继续说道：“我和路易不能这么继续不明不白下去啊，万一时间久了，我习惯了怎么办？那样我和路易就莫名其妙变成……”  
“八卦头条，娱乐圈惊天大新闻，MSN乐队主唱和鼓手情投意合、如胶似漆、海枯石烂、暗度陈仓。”  
“你说了一堆什么东西啊！我是想说情侣来着，”里奥抗议着内马尔的插话，继续对恩里克说道：“我还包养了托雷斯呢，真是莫名其妙，还有皇马的科恩特朗一副恨我恨得牙痒痒的样儿……你倒是说句话啊。”里奥推着恩里克，后者翻身面对车外，没搭理他。  
“我干脆挑明了告诉路易吧。”里奥想了想说。  
“你敢，伤了我们八千万主唱的心，他唱不出歌，我们还混不混了？”内马尔说。  
“可我觉得这样下去很奇怪，路易都送我睡衣了。”  
“你不会回送他个内裤？这样你们不就扯平了？”内马尔说。  
“你们俩能不能靠谱点儿？”恩里克受不了了，“睡衣和内裤差那么多，给人回礼不会送个差不多的？”  
“你可算是说话了，”里奥说，“正好你醒了，你说托雷斯的事怎么办？还有科恩特朗，他干嘛那么讨厌我的样子？”  
“自己解决去，”恩里克说，“我不想大半夜的听你这些青少年的烦恼，我要睡觉了。”说罢，他侧过身去要睡，里奥推着他说道：  
“不许睡！不听青少年烦恼，你的人生有什么意义啊！”  
内马尔笑喷了，拍着方向盘乐得前仰后合，被恩里克在后视镜里瞪了一眼后马上消停下来，回归一本正经的表情，继续开着车。  
*  
《借宿：与情敌一起》  
在路旁的旅馆中住了一夜后，第二天MSN三人和恩里克一直睡到中午，下午才继续开车出门，过了六点钟后，他们发现自己走错了路，现在正在一堆房子中间打转，好半天都没绕出去，适逢几人饿瘪了肚子，没力气再去找酒店，于是决定碰碰运气，敲开距离他们最近的那家借宿一夜。  
苏亚雷斯去敲门，另外三人也下了车，在一边抻懒腰。苏亚雷斯敲门后，屋子里没有脚步声传来，只有懒得来开门的主人说道：“门没锁，您自己开门吧——”  
苏亚雷斯礼貌拉开门，问道：“打扰一下，我们赶路半天了，没有地方休息，能在您家借宿一晚吗？……我们可以出……住宿费……”  
说道最后，他的话语已经连不上了，因为他不仅发现了房子里坐着BBC的主唱克里斯，还看见他的助手科恩特朗正穿着一条白色围裙站在桌旁、用手中的大汤勺喂克里斯喝汤。  
里奥和内马尔凑过去，想知道苏亚雷斯看了什么场景连话都说不清了，这一看不要紧，科恩特朗发现里奥毛茸茸的脑袋从苏亚雷斯身后钻出，立刻触电般丢掉汤勺、一把甩下围裙，大步向门口走去，一边走一边说：“是你——你们啊，啊啊都是熟人嘛，客气什么，快进来……”  
“喂，干嘛要让他们进来？”克里斯不满问道。  
“因为这是我家！”科恩特朗回头吼道，转过头来，笑眯眯地看着里奥，殷切地请他们进门，克里斯闷闷不乐地坐在椅子上，也不去看进来的客人。  
几人坐到沙发上，科恩特朗忙着端茶倒水，克里斯醋意十足地看着他，气闷着忽然出现的几人把科恩特朗的注意力全转移走了。  
感觉到两人之间的磁场不对劲，内马尔代替四人问道：“你们在一起了吗？”  
“对啊。”克里斯大言不惭答道。  
“怎么可能。”科恩特朗说，目光热切地看着里奥。  
两人同时说了正好相反的答案，MSN三人对视，最后都看向恩里克，指望着他给出一个答案。  
“都看我干嘛？”恩里克问，三人转过头去，继续打量着科恩特朗和克里斯。  
“我要回家了。”克里斯大声说，一边和刚进门的客人们互瞪着。  
“乖，回去吧。”科恩特朗敷衍道，请里奥一行四人坐在沙发上，然后问他们怎么会有空来这儿住，完全忘了刚刚苏亚雷斯敲门后的开场白。  
“哦，我们的车——”  
“我说我要回家了。”克里斯打断苏亚雷斯的话，看着科恩特朗说。几人都看出他脸色不好，里奥息事宁人地说了句：“那，那我们仨送你回家吧，我们开车了。”  
“他家在隔壁……”科恩特朗扶额解释道。  
克里斯黑着脸，科恩特朗无奈走过去和他低声说话，然后说他先送克里斯回家，马上就回来。  
“可他家不是在隔壁吗？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“啧啧少年，你还不懂情调有多重要，即使是二十步也要送的。”内马尔说，心想着就苏亚雷斯这觉悟，到底什么时候才能追到里奥。  
“喝了一辈子麻辣鸡汤，也没见你找个稳定女朋友。”恩里克说，一边从手机上抬起头：“我刚收到信息，有急事必须尽快赶过去处理，我现在去机场，你们在这儿住一天，明天继续赶路，好好开车，不许把我的车开废了。”  
“好——”三人拉着长声答道，目送恩里克出门。  
“我们把他的车开废吧！”内马尔提议道。  
“好主意！”里奥附和。  
“你们俩听没听过‘安分守己’这个词？”苏亚雷斯问，“给我老老实实的开回巴塞罗那，不许再闹出什么幺蛾子，也不许修车！”  
内马尔和里奥不服气，和苏亚雷斯争论起来。但很快他们的争论就被捧着一大捧新鲜蔬菜的科恩特朗打断了，他说为他们安置客房，然后马上给他们做饭。三人跟着他上楼，科恩特朗懂得抓住时机，但更在意留下好印象和保持距离，于是安分地为他们介绍他仅有的两间客房，它们是同一条走廊上对门的两个房间，大小相似，区别是一边房间里是单人床，另一边是双人床。  
三人互相看了看，伸出手来。  
“石头剪刀布！”  
“耶！”里奥欢呼道，他出了布，另外两人都出了石头。  
里奥指着有双人床的房间说：“我睡这里——”  
内马尔和苏亚雷斯默默点头，愿赌服输。科恩特朗也觉得这样挺公平，没什么不妥。然而他天真的想法马上就被里奥打碎了。  
里奥走进房间去，在床前伸出胳膊比划了一下，觉得床够大了，回头对着苏亚雷斯和内马尔问道：  
“今天你们俩谁陪我睡？”  
科恩特朗正在给他们抱被子，听了这话没抱好刚刚拿的被子，自己跌进进一团软绵绵的棉花里。  
“不许你和他们搅合到一起！我陪你睡！”他正义地宣布道。  
里奥迷糊了，他一直和队友一起睡，在酒店时都是一起住三人间，现在不过是借宿一夜，科恩特朗干嘛一脸义不容辞地阻挠他。  
“不，我要和路易睡。”里奥抓着离自己最近的苏亚雷斯说，他可不想和外人住在一起。  
“少年你的羞耻心哪儿去了！”科恩特朗急了，声调也提高了。  
“和你睡就正常了吗？”里奥不服气，反驳道：“还说什么羞耻心，你喂你们家主唱喝汤的样子才羞耻呢。”  
科恩特朗忽然遭到暴击伤害，掉了下巴似的呆住了。他被里奥嫌弃了——就因为他履行工作职责喂他们的主唱喝汤？  
“你不能把我的工作搅合进来，给他做饭喂他喝汤是合同中的一部分，我不履行是违约的……”  
“那你一开始干嘛要签这么诡异的工作合同嘛。”内马尔说道，拎着被子去收拾他的单人床，破坏情侣滚床要走七年霉运的，他当然乐得给路易和里奥行个方便，说不定今天没有电灯泡作陪，路易就可以兽性大发地把事办了。嗯，他知道路易会感激他的。  
科恩特朗自己也呆住了，开始回忆为什么自己签了这么诡异的合同，他的印象里有人说了好多好多话，他觉得不同意就和白活了一样，于是开开心心地签字了。可是到底是谁说了什么呢……  
苏亚雷斯不明白内马尔的好意，还在和他谦让谁睡双人床，内马尔誓死不破坏情侣滚床，坚持要去住单人床，苏亚雷斯推脱不过，也就同意了。  
科恩特朗想不起自己是怎么签了合同的，倒是想起来他应该给三人准备晚饭了。刚才的晚饭只有克里斯一个人的，他要再做一些才够。给几人拿好被子后，科恩特朗在下楼时被堵在楼梯口了。  
“你不是回家了吗？怎么又回来了？”科恩特朗问。  
克里斯拿着巨大的洗漱包在楼梯上堵住他的去路。  
“我今天在你家住。”  
“可我家已经没地方了啊，来了仨人，客房都住满了。”  
“我可没说我要住客房。”克里斯扬着下巴。  
“沙发上可不太舒服，你要是能凑合，就将就一下吧。”  
“我要住在你房间里！”  
“哦。啊？”  
科恩特朗还没反应过来，克里斯已经拎着洗漱包上楼了，决意誓死保住他家小金毛的节操——当然节操也可以掉，但只能掉给他一个人。  
*  
里奥一行人吃着科恩特朗做的饭，理所应当地夸赞着主人的手艺，感谢他们让自己住在这儿，科恩特朗被夸得五迷三道，克里斯恨得牙痒痒，一直在对三人实施死亡瞪视，但三人每每都以迷茫困惑的神情回应他，搞得他战斗力暴跌，连继续对瞪的心情都没有了。  
到了睡觉时间，大家各自回了房间睡觉，科恩特朗一边换睡衣一边磨叨着“今天可真走运，里奥竟然来我家了”“他说我做的饭好吃，明天我能做出更好吃的给他”这类话，克里斯窝在被子里闷闷不乐，科恩特朗刚一上床，就被克里斯紧紧抱住，也挣脱不开。  
“喂，干嘛啊你？很冷吗？”  
“我睡觉喜欢抱东西，要你管。”克里斯嘴硬，死死地从背后抱着科恩特朗。  
“我去楼下给你拿个沙发垫？垫子可舒服了，还毛绒绒的。”科恩特朗天真地答道。  
“别废话，给我躺着别动！”  
科恩特朗撇撇嘴，在被克里斯抱着的情况下伸出手去拿手机，然后自得其乐地开始刷社交网站。  
怀里的科恩特朗不再挣扎，克里斯非常满意，抱着他很快睡着了。科恩特朗特别关注了MSN，今天里奥和苏亚雷斯都没有更新，只有内马尔发了一条：  
“成功升级为牵红线小达人，等你们俩成了别忘了请我喝喜酒。”  
科恩特朗看后喜不自胜，立刻回复了一条只有内马尔才能看到的评论。  
“原来到我家住是你的主意！太感谢了！事成之后定有重谢！！”并且附上了许多笑脸。  
科恩特朗关掉手机，心满意足地睡着了。  
*  
苏亚雷斯在床上躺了好一会儿后，里奥才换好睡衣，不紧不慢地爬上床。他睡衣上的图案是一个个足球组成的，每天晚上睡觉前他都会揪着其中一个足球说话，苏亚雷斯见惯了这场面，也懒得吐槽了。  
里奥盘着腿坐在床上，揪起左臂上的一个小足球图案说道：“虽然车没问题了，但我们今天还是没能到家。希望明天烤肉之神让我们顺利抵达巴塞罗那，并且保佑我们晚上能吃到路易亲手做的烤肉。”  
“想让我做饭你就直说。”苏亚雷斯倒在枕头上闭着眼说。  
“我是在和烤肉之神说话。”里奥说。  
“哼，拐弯抹角的，”苏亚雷斯吐槽道：“那我希望蔬菜之神用卷心菜砸晕你。”  
“蔬菜太难吃了，没有谁会愿意当蔬菜之神的。”里奥说，钻进被子里躺下睡觉了。  
*  
隔壁房间的内马尔看着科恩特朗的回复。  
【“原来到我家住是你的主意！太感谢了！事成之后定有重谢！！”（意味深长的微笑·意味深长的微笑·意味深长的微笑）】  
什么感谢？什么事成之后？  
内马尔盯着手机看了一会儿，想起苏亚雷斯提过一次科恩特朗和克里斯在他和里奥醉酒之后来过一次，来干什么也不知道，内马尔也没多问，但联想到那天出现了没有署名的告白纸条，内马尔忽然明白了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
他对着手机尖叫着，然后跳下床，冲进里奥和苏亚雷斯的房间，一把掀开两人的被子扔了出去。  
“诶——干嘛啊你？”里奥猛地哆嗦一下，问内马尔。  
“流氓！”内马尔跳上床，压在苏亚雷斯身上摇晃他的脖子：“禽兽！”  
“你说什么呢？”苏亚雷斯推开内马尔问。  
“你竟然冒名顶替对里奥告白！”  
“我什么时候冒名顶替了？”苏亚雷斯问，“不对——我什么时候告白了？”  
“就是——就是之前那次！科恩特朗个留了纸条，你非说是你写的！”  
“什么纸条？”苏亚雷斯问，“我什么时候说我自己写了什么东西？”  
“还不承认，就是那次，那次……哎？”  
内马尔答不上了，他在大脑中搜索着，发现苏亚雷斯似乎并没有过类似的言论或行径……  
“哦……那对里奥告白的不是你，你早该说出来啊。”内马尔说，从苏亚雷斯身上下来，坐在里奥和苏亚雷斯中间。  
“说出来什么？”苏亚雷斯问，然后两人一致转头去看里奥。  
里奥一脸惊呆的神情，瞪大眼睛看着苏亚雷斯。  
“什么？……不是你？……不是你在我手里塞了纸条，上面写着喜欢我吗？”  
“什么纸条？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“那纸条是谁的？”里奥转向内马尔：“刚才你说什么科恩特朗？”  
内马尔摇摇头，拿出手机给里奥看科恩特朗的回复。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——怎么会这样！”里奥取代了内马尔、继续摇晃着苏亚雷斯的脖子：“我还以为是你呢！我都快要希望是你了！”  
“淡定，淡定，”苏亚雷斯拍着里奥的肩膀，“趁着你还没希望是我，赶快去跟人家把话说清楚吧。”  
“我才不说，尴尬死了！我连再见到他怎么跟他打招呼都不知道了！再说我可不想被克里斯的死亡瞪视跟一辈子……“  
“那你怎么打算的？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“有什么可打算的——当然是半夜跑路了！内马尔，收拾东西！”  
里奥刚要跳下床去换衣服，就被苏亚雷斯拽了回来。  
“吃了人家、睡了人家——呸，我是说在人家吃还在人家睡，怎么好意思大半夜溜走？消消停停在这儿住着，明天早上醒了好好道谢，现在赶快睡觉，开车那么久都要累死了！”苏亚雷斯喝令道，把内马尔赶回房间，把里奥埋进被子里。  
房间重回寂静，里奥根本睡不着，苏亚雷斯也吓了一跳，他今天刚知道原来科恩特朗还有过留纸条给里奥这件事。  
“路易……”  
里奥憋闷的声音从被子里传来。  
“怎么了？”  
“我睡不着，尴尬症犯了。”里奥咕哝着。  
苏亚雷斯把手伸过去，拍着在被子里把自己缩成一个球的里奥。  
“尴尬什么，你不想挑明了说，明天就还装作不知道。”  
“太尴尬了……”里奥继续保持一个球的形状说。  
隔着被子，苏亚雷斯拍着里奥的头说：“你把自己缩起来也不能缓解尴尬啊，好好睡觉吧。”  
里奥嘟着嘴，过了一会儿，苏亚雷斯听见他在被子里说：“根本睡不着，要是烤肉之神能让我变成一个球然后骨碌走就好了。”  
“赶紧睡，你再说话我就把你丢到内马尔房里去跟他挤小床！”刚有些睡意的苏亚雷斯不耐烦说道。  
安静了几秒，里奥偷偷说道：“烤肉之神，路易太凶了，让路易变成一个球然后骨碌走吧。”  
“我能听见！”  
*  
刚睡着的科恩特朗，被内马尔房间里的一声“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”惊醒，正当他以为只是内马尔被邻居家的猫咬了脚趾头时，里奥和苏亚雷斯的房间里又传来里奥“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”的一阵叫喊。  
“要是这也能忍我就不是个爷们儿！”科恩特朗忽然甩开被子，一个翻身下了床。  
“大半夜的你干嘛去啊？”克里斯抓住他的胳膊问。  
“阻止他们三个一起进行某项暴力又少儿不宜的运动。”科恩特朗以捍卫正义的坚决神情说道。  
“胡说八道，他们才不可能干那种事，”克里斯凭借自己常年锻炼练出的惊人体力把科恩特朗按回床上，“他们仨在这儿的时候，你哪儿也不许去，给我好好睡觉——不对，里奥·梅西在这儿的时候你哪儿也不许去！”  
科恩特朗拼死挣扎了一会儿，身为战五渣的他很快就被克里斯牢牢压制了，动都动不了。  
“听话了？”克里斯洋洋得意问道，“还去不去了？”  
“我都动不了了，还怎么去。”  
“那就好，赶快老老实实睡觉。”克里斯说。  
“……可我还在想着他到底在干嘛。”过了一会儿，科恩特朗委屈说道。  
“见了鬼了！我躺在你床上你竟然还能想着别的男人！”  
*  
克里斯把科恩特朗按在怀里一整夜，清早时刚刚松懈一会儿，科恩特朗就爬起来哼歌做早饭去了。喜欢的人在房子里，他在餐桌上一连摆了十几盘食物作为早餐。  
在科恩特朗看来，今天早上的里奥比昨天更加有趣。从他迷迷糊糊的表情，到毛茸茸乱糟糟的头发，再到一直躲闪的眼神，无一不让科恩特朗肾上腺素飙升，他殷勤地为里奥添菜，里奥低声嗫嚅着“谢谢”，一边焦躁地看着门口，想马上离开——他都要尴尬死了。  
“昨天你们能来真是太好了，如果以后有什么事，尽管给我打电话，有能帮忙的我一定帮，下次再路过马德里也尽管来住。”  
MSN三人收拾好了东西，准备出发，科恩特朗不住地说着，表达他的喜悦和对下次见面的期盼，负责外联的苏亚雷斯和他互飙客套话，把对方夸得云里雾里，然后找准时机撤退了。  
*  
《尴尬批发》

上车后，内马尔负责开车，苏亚雷斯坐在副驾驶的位置上一通接一通地听恩里克关于他们接下来活动安排的留言，一边在手机上调整他们的日程。里奥独自坐在后排，依靠时间流逝解决他的尴尬症。  
到了晚上，三人抵达恩里克所说的酒店，因为是入住旺季，酒店只剩下一个大房间，服务生保证虽然只有一张床，但这张床足可以容纳五个人。他们三个也不介意，有地方睡就行，于是办理了入住手续。  
进电梯时两对精心打扮、衣着光鲜亮丽的男女和他们一起上楼，内马尔问他们这里是不是有派对，得到肯定的答案后，内马尔立刻精神抖擞起来，劝说里奥和苏亚雷斯和他一起去——就当是为了一洗之前尴尬症留下的余韵，两人觉得无所谓，于是到了房间放好东西，立即出门去三楼的派对。  
“没事了，里奥，以后你也没多少机会见到科恩特朗了，别多想。”几人在三楼出了电梯，向开派对的房间走去，苏亚雷斯一边揉着里奥的头发说。  
“这谁能保证？”内马尔问，“说不定什么时候又一起演出了。”  
“能避开就避开，”里奥说，“再也不要这么尴尬了。”  
“不会了。”苏亚雷斯说，还按了下里奥翘起来的一撮头发。三人走到派对门口，推门进去，迎接他们的是喧闹的人群和震耳的音乐。  
还有被里奥“包养”的托雷斯。  
“好久不见了，里奥！”  
里奥惊悚地看见托雷斯笑盈盈地对他打招呼。  
还没从科恩特朗的尴尬症中走出，忽然又遇到托雷斯，里奥倒吸一口凉气，忽然抬起手指向身后说：“抱歉，失陪了，我的——板砖落在房间里了……”  
他转身要走，被苏亚雷斯一把抓了回来，拎到托雷斯面前：“别听他乱说，他根本没东西要取，好不容易有派对就和大家一起玩儿嘛。”  
“就是啊，你走了就剩我们俩，少了你就没意思了。”内马尔说。  
里奥被拉回聚会中，内马尔和苏亚雷斯各自混进人群中，剩下里奥和托雷斯面面相觑。  
“晚上好，”托雷斯首先打破沉默，“你们刚到这里吗？”  
“嗯，开了一上午车，昨天在别人家借宿的。”里奥说，他的尴尬症愈发明显，他一边答话一边躲着，把自己躲到了窗边，托雷斯一步一步跟，也走到了窗边。  
“您这么一直躲，我可是够心寒了，”托雷斯佯装委屈，“怎么说也是您包养了我，今天躲我躲到窗户外面去，我的自尊心还用不用要了？”  
“我不是……”里奥辩解道。  
“这样吧，我不计前嫌（我也没招惹你啊，里奥想），”托雷斯笑道，“你是后来的，我就带着你玩儿好了。想吃东西吗？这儿的冷餐还不错。”  
“想！”里奥不假思索地答道，托雷斯带他走去冷餐区，刚要介绍好吃的东西，却发现食物已经被取光了，只剩下一两块毫无魅力的蛋糕孤零零地放在盘子里。  
“我没想到已经被拿光了。”托雷斯叹道。  
里奥原本没觉得饿，托雷斯一说起食物，他才想起自己没吃晚饭。  
里奥摇摇头，说道：“我要出去吃饭了，再见。”  
“等一下，我陪你去。”托雷斯说道，立刻走到里奥旁边。  
“我自己能去啊。”里奥说。  
“我也饿了，和你一起去，不欢迎吗？”托雷斯问。  
里奥看了他两秒。  
“再对我笑我就报警。”  
“为什么？”  
里奥没吭声，心想他笑起来太让人没办法拒绝了。  
两人走出三楼，问了服务生后去了四楼的餐厅。里奥选了靠窗的座位，两人接过侍者给的菜单开始点菜。  
里奥清了清嗓子，刚要叫侍者过来点菜，就发现身旁已经站着一个人了。  
“哦您好，我想要一份……”  
“你们在干嘛？”  
里奥抬头看去，站在桌旁的并不是侍者，而是科克，奇怪的是他还一副捉奸在床的表情。  
“你也没吃晚饭吗？”托雷斯微笑问道，“我和里奥都想吃东西，就过来了。”  
“可你们为什么在一起？”  
科克以“我就是如此不解风情”的愤愤不平表情站在两人身旁。  
刚刚去结账的格列兹曼远远走过来，看到他们的样子，立刻快步走过来拉住科克：“晚上好啊，先生，晚上好，包养了我家先生的小帅哥鼓手，我和科克刚吃完饭，正要走。”  
“我还没问完话呢，走什么走？”科克说着，要甩开格列兹曼拉住他的胳膊，格列兹曼揪住他的耳朵，在他耳边说道：“有什么话不能以后再说？当着外人的面你要干嘛？”  
转瞬间科克变了脸，满脸愤怒变成了委屈，被格列兹曼拖走了。  
里奥看着两人的背影，琢磨了一下这件事，忽然回过神来：“我们不是在约会！”  
“我们不是啊。”托雷斯微笑说。  
“不许笑！”  
“不笑，”托雷斯点头，“我没说我们在约会，是别人误会了，你不能因为别人的误会责怪到我头上，这不公平，对吧？”  
里奥想了想，确实是这样，托雷斯并没提过“约会”这个词。  
“好吧，你确实没错。”  
托雷斯点点头，表示接受。两人点好菜，吃过了饭，正要结账时，托雷斯说道：“我说，里奥啊，你包养了我，是不是该尽些义务呢？”  
里奥抬头看他，问道：“你要是想让我请客，我也不介意。”  
“不不不，我已经交代过了，这顿饭他们会自动从我的账上扣钱，”托雷斯笑到，他已经来这里三天了，“我是说，你既然包养了我，就应该尽些其他义务。”  
“什么义务？”里奥问，满脸惊悚。  
“别一脸害怕的样子，”托雷斯笑道：“送我回房间而已。”  
里奥拿起刀叉低低地比划着：“我不相信你，你一脸诡异的笑容，我到你房间你肯定会把我骗进去。”  
“对呀，我就是这个打算，你害怕了吗？”托雷斯戏剧性地说道。  
“你有什么可怕的啊？”里奥不服气地问。  
“那还不送我？”托雷斯说。  
“我才不上当呢。”里奥抱着胳膊。  
“只是送我回房间，你怕什么？再说，就算我把你骗进房间里，又有什么可害怕的？你害怕我？”  
里奥盯着他看了两秒。  
“少废话，”他站起来，“你房间几层？”  
托雷斯笑了，和里奥一起走出餐厅，进了电梯后按下九层。  
两人在九层下了电梯，走到最里面的房间，里奥要来托雷斯的门卡，自己亲自刷开门，推门进去了。这间房十分宽敞，房间有一整侧都是落地窗，可以看到城市的夜景。  
“你这儿好宽敞啊，比我们的大房间还宽敞呢，窗户也好看。”里奥说，在托雷斯的屋子里来回走着。  
“他们特意为我留的，我的人在这儿有演出。”托雷斯说。  
里奥点点头，在屋子里转了一圈，也到浴室打量了一下。  
“浴缸好帅气啊，”里奥赞叹道，“我们来得晚，房间都没得挑了，我们那间虽然床大，但是浴缸特别小。”  
“为了感谢你送我回来，我不介意你在这儿洗个澡再走。”托雷斯说，一边走到沙发上坐下，打开电视。  
“跟你也不用客气。”里奥说，他刚脱了衣服，突然想起来苏亚雷斯和内马尔还不知道他去了哪儿，于是穿上浴衣、走出浴室去拿手机给他们发信息。  
他刚拿起手机，敲门声就响了，里奥站得离门很近，说了声“来了”就走过去打开门。  
“晚上好，有什么事吗？”他拉开门问。  
科克站在门外，在里奥看来他像极了一只委屈又惊讶的大熊。  
西班牙人倒吸一口气，指着他和他身上的浴衣“你、你、你”地说不清话。  
“找你们头儿有事？”里奥问，“我帮你叫他，”他回头喊道：“喂，被我包养的那个，有人找你。”  
听了这句话，科克一脸要背过气的样子。里奥没注意，站在门口低头发信息，托雷斯走过来安抚科克，里奥没听他们聊什么，直接进浴室了。  
里奥心满意足地躺在浴缸里泡着，心想着来送托雷斯也蛮合适的，还能舒舒服服地泡个澡。他在浴缸里泡了一会儿，越来越困，最后终于在马上要睡过去之前爬出浴缸，把自己包进浴衣里，哆哆嗦嗦地出了浴室。  
他以为房间里还会是泡澡之前的温度，没想到托雷斯已经把温度调高了，对刚从浴缸中出来的里奥来说正好。里奥困着，迷迷糊糊地走过去爬上床，问道：“你介意我在这儿睡会儿吗？”  
“没事啊，你随意。”托雷斯答道，他坐在沙发上看着电视。里奥爬上床，穿着浴衣裹在被子里，没一会儿就睡着了。  
几分钟后，托雷斯关了电视，也爬上床，在里奥旁边躺下，玩儿了一会儿手机后正要睡觉，里奥却醒了。  
“我……我要回去了。”里奥说，迷糊着坐了起来。  
“回哪儿啊？”托雷斯问。  
“回我们的房间去。”里奥说着，已经下了床，开始搜罗自己的衣服。  
“在这儿住不是一样吗？”托雷斯问。  
里奥摇摇头：“谢谢你今天晚上照顾我，但我还是想回去。”  
托雷斯无奈笑了笑，答道：“好吧，随你。”  
拿好衣服后，里奥清醒了不少，他抱着衣服、匆匆离开托雷斯的房间，一路小跑跑回他和苏亚雷斯、内马尔的大房间，丢下衣服后跳上床，钻到两人中间舒舒服服地躺下了。  
“小祖宗，别一回来就挤人……”内马尔嘟囔着，一边拽紧了被子。  
“你怎么回来了？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“还是在这儿舒服呗。”里奥说，美滋滋地窝在被子里。  
————  
早上八点钟，苏亚雷斯醒来之后毫不意外地发现里奥亲密地搂着他，让他们看起来如同新婚燕尔的夫妇一般。苏亚雷斯打了个哈欠，随手揪了揪里奥的一脑袋软毛，想到里奥最近诡异的桃花运，他昨天被托雷斯带到房间去，之前还被科恩特朗告白——而且里奥竟然还认为那告白的纸条是他写的。  
那时候他说什么来着……“我都快要希望是你了”，想到这儿，苏亚雷斯乐了，自己还是蛮有吸引力的。  
啧，等一下。里奥都说他都快要希望告白的人是自己了，那自己干嘛不干脆试试呢？  
里奥也挺可爱的……  
苏亚雷斯在脑子里过了一圈正常人约会和增加好感的方式，按照现在的情况来看，他应该为里奥准备好床上早餐，然后带他去城市里的景点和约会的地方。  
但想了想之后，苏亚雷斯认为自己不能就这样缺乏创意地落入俗套。  
*  
里奥醒来后用力抻着胳膊和腿，抻胳膊的时候不小心碰到了内马尔，于是干脆顺便在他腿上踢了两下，反正他睡得踏实、被踢了也不会醒。  
里奥偷偷踢了内马尔，正觉得得意，躺在被窝里暗笑两声。这时苏亚雷斯忽然掀开他的被子。  
“早上好，里奥。”  
“哦，早上好，路易——你你你你你干嘛！”  
一句问好没说完，苏亚雷斯忽然抱起只穿着四角裤的里奥，里奥“哇啊啊”地大喊起来——他一开始是吓了一跳，后来觉得这样叫喊很好玩儿。  
“救命啦，路易要把我扔出去啦——”  
路易没把他扔出去，而是进了浴室。  
“你到底要干什么啊？”  
“自己脱裤子，给你洗澡。”他说。  
“我自己会洗啊。”里奥被他抱到浴缸边缘坐着，一边脱短裤一边说。  
“今天我帮你洗，不好吗？省了你动手的麻烦。”苏亚雷斯说。  
“那好呀。”里奥不知道路易是什么打算，也不在乎，脱了短裤后自己迈进浴缸里泡着，一遍玩着水面上的泡泡，苏亚雷斯拿了条毛巾帮他擦。  
“大清早的，洗澡干嘛要这么大费周章？”里奥一遍吹着手里的泡沫一遍问，“我自己洗不就好了吗？”  
“你就乖乖地泡在里面好了，别吱声，”苏亚雷斯说，“把胳膊抬起来。”  
“哦——”里奥答应着，懒洋洋地泡在里面，由着苏亚雷斯为他擦洗，之后又洗了脸，洗了头发，吹干头发，套上浴袍，系好带子。  
“好了。”苏亚雷斯拍拍里奥的头，里奥伸手去拉门，两人一起走浴室。  
刚拉开门，两人就被一阵嘁哩喀喳的拍照声吓了一跳，内马尔靠在门口对面的墙上，手中拿着相机。  
“喔！捉奸成功！”他比了个OK手势。  
“说什么呀，路易就是帮我洗了个澡。”  
“这么羞耻的话说出来真的好吗？”内马尔问，“滚了床又洗了澡，是不是在洗澡的时候又来了一发？”  
“我倒希望，可没发展那么快。”苏亚雷斯说。  
里奥乐了起来：“路易你的语气好认真啊，像真的一样。”  
苏亚雷斯想了想：“虽然不是为了滚床单才这样，但在一起的话，迟早会滚床，不过是时间的事。”  
里奥抬眼向上看去，捉摸着这是怎么回事，内马尔附到他耳边窃窃私语：“路易刚才的意思是不是说他想和你在一起？”  
里奥摇摇头：“不可能。”  
“可能，”苏亚雷斯插话道，“我想我们可以……约会试试。”  
里奥瞪大眼睛，呆滞两秒后退到衣柜旁，迅速抓了两件自己的衣服和手机后穿着浴袍一溜烟地跑了出去。  
“啧啧啧，拖你们的福，他以后再也不能正面面对感情问题了。”内马尔说，一面兴致极好地翻着刚刚相机中拍下的照片。  
*  
里奥跑出房间，走廊不远处有个公共盥洗室，他匆忙跑进去，把浴袍脱下来、换上自己的衣服，然后站到镜子前，看着镜子叹气。  
路易也疯了不成呀，这是怎么了。  
正捉摸着，忽然熟悉的声音响了起来。  
“里奥，你怎么在这儿？”里奥一抬头，在镜子里竟然看到了法布雷加斯的身影。  
“塞斯克！”里奥高兴地转过身去拥抱了他，“我和我乐队的人只是找个地方住，就在这儿落脚了，你呢？”  
“来找我同学说件事，也顺便从他哪儿捞点儿生意经。”说着话，两人一边向外走去，“你抱着浴袍干嘛？”  
“家丑不可外扬，”里奥迅速杀死话题，转而问道：“你同学在哪儿啊？我跟你们一起待会儿行吗？”  
“他不在这层，我想想……”两人上了电梯，塞斯克按下九楼的按钮。  
里奥眼睁睁看着塞斯克把自己领到了托雷斯的房间门口。  
“他呀，”里奥在塞斯克敲门的时候说道：“我还包养了他呢，昨天还在他这儿洗了澡。”  
说这话，门开了，托雷斯穿着芭蕾演员般复古的黑色开领衣裳和长裤笑眯眯地站在他们面前。  
“早上好。”  
“不许对我笑！”里奥用力把浴袍糊到他脸上然后进了房间，“你对我笑是犯规的！太勾引人了！”  
“我也不是故意的啊，早上好，塞斯克，你来的真早。”托雷斯把浴袍从脸上拿下来。  
走进房间，他们首先看到了盘着腿坐在椅子上打游戏的格列兹曼，法国人和他们打了招呼，接下来里奥立刻看到了鼓鼓囊囊的被子——科克窝在被子里，露着大眼睛向外望着，脸颊红红的。  
“你太过分了！你竟然潜规则你的艺人！”里奥说，气愤地看着托雷斯。  
托雷斯无奈地撇撇嘴，不打算解释。正坐在椅子上玩儿PSP的格列兹曼说道：“不是你想的那样，你要说是科克想要潜规则我们的经纪人还差不多……”  
他暂停了游戏，说道：“昨天科克闹脾气，不肯睡觉，跑到我们的经纪人这儿，说一定要让他抱着自己才能睡着，我作证，他们什么都没发生，先生一直哄他，还给他唱了歌呢。”  
“毛茸茸的小熊眼睛圆，胖乎乎的小熊耳朵尖——”托雷斯应景地唱道。  
“这是什么歌啊？”塞斯克问。  
“这是科克的《小熊之歌》。”格列兹曼说。  
科克的脸更红了，他掀开被子迅速抱起衣服跑去浴室里穿了，里奥忍不住盯着他画满熊爪子的四角裤看了好几眼。  
*


	2. 《“感情在萌芽之时就遭遇地球爆炸”》

《“感情在萌芽之时就遭遇地球爆炸”》

塞斯克和托雷斯在窗户旁边坐下，聊起了他们最近的演出计划，里奥在一旁干坐着，想着一会儿再见到路易该怎么办。科克换过衣服之后和格列兹曼一起去吃早饭了，里奥没和他们过去，这会儿肚子饿了，但偏偏塞斯克和托雷斯说起来没完，根本没有吃饭的打算。  
里奥正打算自己去餐厅，忽然有人来敲门，里奥去开了门，却见不到人脸，只能见到有人抱着极高的一叠餐盒站在自己面前，香味扑鼻而来，里奥的肚子欢快地叫了起来。  
“快接过去。”  
餐盒后面的人说。  
里奥拿下上面的几个餐盒，这才看到被餐盒挡到的人脸。  
“马克！你怎么来了？”  
“给你送工作餐，”巴尔特拉回答，“我们的经纪人说了，他联系了这里的录音室，要在这里录歌。所以你现在进入工作状态了。”  
“为什么这么突然？”  
巴尔特拉耸耸肩。“我们的八千万主唱失恋了，所以创作灵感爆棚，一会儿的功夫就写好了六十八首情歌，每一首都肝肠寸断，第一个音符响起就会空降公告牌夺得榜单第一名，现在内马尔正在被感动得嘤嘤啜泣——”  
“那怎么可能！”  
“反正他在疯狂写歌，”巴尔特拉说，“好了，我要去给他们送了——你拿多了一盒，里奥，不许吃胖。”  
巴尔特拉抢回来一个餐盒后离开了。  
里奥抱着三个餐盒呆呆地站在门口。  
路易失恋了？路易失恋了所以开始写歌、所以他们要开始一起工作……那该多尴尬啊。  
里奥抱着餐盒走回来，邀请托雷斯和塞斯克一起吃，但那两个工作狂表示他们只需要狂喝咖啡，根本就不需要吃饭。  
里奥心不在焉地吃了饭，连自己吃的是什么都不知道。  
“你怎么了？”塞斯克发现他状态不对，于是问道。  
里奥以隐晦的方式说了自己的烦恼，塞斯克和托雷斯都不觉得这算是烦恼。  
“过一阵子他就忘了这事了，你正常和他相处就好。”托雷斯说。  
“可他写了六十八首失恋情歌啊！我要和他合作每一首——每一首都在叙述我的负心薄情、薄情寡义、义无反顾和顾前不顾后！”  
托雷斯和塞斯克互看一眼。  
“六十八首能不能分给我们点儿？”  
“奸商！”  
*  
托雷斯和塞斯克同里奥一起去了录音室，他们是去谈生意的，想看看能不能买来几首歌，或者找一些合适的歌曲让MSN和自己的艺人合作。  
他们到了录音室，果然，里奥见到了正在疯狂谱曲的苏亚雷斯。他一个人就能完成谱曲和作词，所以双手左右开弓，一面写曲子一面写词，而内马尔正在对路易写的歌词痛哭流涕。  
里奥拿来歌词，满眼都是些什么“感情在萌芽之时就遭遇地球爆炸”、“单恋的铁锤从天而降”、“爱情被五十公斤的杠铃天降正义”。  
“你们的作词还是这么叛逆。”托雷斯感叹道。  
“现在的年轻人都吃这一套，”巴尔特拉走来，拿了一套衣服给里奥，“距离开始录音还有一会儿，你去把这衣服换上——是赞助商的，要拍几张照。”  
“这……这是什么东西？”里奥惊愕地看着衣服。  
“赞助商送来的新品啊，”巴尔特拉说着，拿起衣服上一个长长的标签，“‘咳，本系列产品设计风格褪尽铅华，采用碧绿色青蛙图案花纹面料制作，以返璞归真的奢华态度阐述对美学的理解’……”  
“谁要穿都是绿青蛙的西装！”里奥嚷道。  
“就知道你品味不俗！赞助商还准备了黑青蛙，”巴尔特拉打开手机给里奥看，“你看这件衣服同样也是青蛙印花，但这一版的青蛙是塑形和美黑过的，瘦长一些，而且密密麻麻铺上一片，堪称艺术爱好者最为狂野的梦想表达、密集恐惧症患者的终极噩梦……”  
“我不穿！”  
“八千万主唱在看着你。”巴尔特拉说。  
里奥惊恐地看了一眼录音室里瞪着他的苏亚雷斯，立即拿着衣服跑去拍照了。  
恩里克见到托雷斯和塞斯克，于是出来和两人握了手，和他们商量起了卖歌和合作。  
里奥拍好照片后回来了，他们开始为第一首歌录音，但效果并不理想，苏亚雷斯在一瞬间就受了情伤，而里奥觉得对不住他，内马尔夹在中间十分尴尬。  
恩里克认为这种情况不能继续下去，立即联系了心理医生。  
他不需要预约，他们的心理医生立即飞来，在录音室里对三人分别开始治疗。  
见到伊涅斯塔，里奥扑上去就抱住他开始诉苦。  
“我不是故意的，安德烈！我没想让路易难过……”  
伊涅斯塔拍了拍里奥的后背。  
“我觉得你不用担心，路易其实没有那么难过，他现在只是陷入到创作的狂热中了。”  
“可他看起来非常痛苦！”  
“他的创作需要他陷入到痛苦的状态中——当然，这是不会伤人的痛苦，甚至对于发泄情绪还有好处。”  
里奥惊讶地看着他。  
“真的吗？事情这么简单？”  
“你们三个都是一根筋，有关你们的事情都非常简单。”伊涅斯塔说。  
“太好了！”里奥欢呼起来，“那我什么时候能见到正常的路易？”  
“大概需要几天。我和卢乔说了，这几天你们不要录歌，让路易自己写去，他什么时候停止写歌，你们再开始录音。”  
“唔，太好了，”里奥又说，“那这几天我做什么呢？”  
“去理清你的感情关系，”伊涅斯塔抽出名单，“你要分别去见科恩特朗、托雷斯，还有路易。”  
“为什么还要和路易谈感情？”  
“继续激发他的创作灵感。”伊涅斯塔说。  
“奸商！”里奥再度骂道。


	3. 《铁锹、仙人球、婚戒与安全套》

《铁锹、仙人球、婚戒与安全套》

里奥首先去见托雷斯了。  
他和塞斯克又在狂喝咖啡，一边两眼放光地描述他们称霸乐坛的宏伟蓝图。里奥走过去问托雷斯有没有时间，他有几句话要说。  
“什么事？”  
托雷斯离开房间，和他走到走廊上。  
“之前说的‘包养’是玩笑话，我们以后别提这事了，”里奥说，“还有，我当时为了包养你、给你的二十五欧订金，请还给我。”  
托雷斯露出绝不买账的笑容。  
“不，我们的包养关系已经开始了，就算要结束，你也要先对我负责。”  
里奥惊恐地看着他。  
“怎么负责？”  
“你说呢？”托雷斯握着里奥的手腕，把他向房间里拖。但里奥天生神力，手臂勾住了走廊上的柱子，柱子险些被他的神力击碎、上面一连出现了六道裂痕，掉下来的水泥渣啪嗒啪嗒地砸到地上。  
“不行！”里奥拒绝道，“你根本不是我喜欢的类型，我喜欢的人一定要又白又软、脾气温和、视野宽广、脸和头都要像披萨一样圆！”  
这次轮到托雷斯惊呆了。  
“这是个什么标准啊？”他摸了摸自己的头，觉得它确实不够圆。  
“所以我们没戏，”里奥甩开托雷斯的手，在被搞出裂痕的柱子上拍了拍，“看没看到，不要惹我。”  
托雷斯若有所思地看着他。  
“里奥……其实，我的意思是，我正打算追求你。就算我不是你喜欢的类型，你也要给我个机会。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“你可以有不接受我的权力，但无法拒绝我喜欢你的事实。”  
托雷斯向他微笑。里奥被他的笑容闪瞎了眼，赶忙伸手推他。但托雷斯还在靠近。  
“你们在干什么？”走廊的另一边，科克再一次像一只委屈的大熊一样出现了。  
“科克！”里奥激动地叫道，“我和你家前辈没关系了，他现在是你的了——”  
科克走过来，怀疑地向两人来回打量。  
“是真的吗？”科克对托雷斯问。  
托雷斯叹了一声。“我正要勾引他来我这里当艺人，都被你打断了。”  
暗中观察的塞斯克从房间里走出，走到里奥旁边搂住他的腰。  
“你要是没搞定里奥，就把他让给我吧，”塞斯克转向里奥，露出奸商的微笑，“来我这里当鼓手吧，我们刚刚成立了一个硬核摇滚哥特夹心金属乐队，正需要你这样能一场演出打烂四套鼓的鼓手，我可以现在就开始宣传造势，就说你在拒绝了苏亚雷斯之后和我们的主音吉他手皮克如胶似漆、没羞没臊——”  
“你都和他结婚了、我还要传绯闻和他‘没羞没臊’？”  
“为了乐队嘛，牺牲一下杰拉德的节操有什么了不起？”塞斯克说，“再说，婚外情的冲击力更大，狗仔会激动到把相机都拍烂，然后你们再因爱生恨、求婚又分手、订婚又取消、生了三胎又分居——”  
里奥以百米冲刺的速度飞快地逃离了他们。  
他又飞快地跑了回来。  
“托雷斯！还我二十五欧包养订金！”  
*  
和托雷斯说清楚了包养结束一事后，里奥硬着头皮去见了科恩特朗。  
这次科恩特朗住在另一家酒店里。里奥去了他的房间，刚一进门，就看见科恩特朗穿着粉红色的围裙站在桌前，正隔着桌子用做饭的大汤匙向克里斯嘴里喂汤。  
“神经病啊你们！”里奥忍不住嚷道，“你们每天都这幅德行了，还不承认你们是情侣？”  
“我们——我们是工作关系……”科恩特朗解释。  
“什么工作关系会天天喂你家主唱喝汤？”里奥问。  
科恩特朗无从解释，克里斯美滋滋地喝着汤，说道：“对啊，我和法比奥就是情侣，他不仅每天给我喂饭喂汤、还负责铺床暖床——”  
“我没有！”科恩特朗抗议道，“我只是在做合同里写好的正当工作！”  
“你们俩的事等会说，”里奥转向科恩特朗，“我是来和你说清楚一件事的：我感激你的心意，但我无法接受，我对此万分抱歉，希望你能很快进入到一段真正的关系中而不是单恋下去。”  
科恩特朗震惊地望着他，半天没说话，似乎没从这打击中走出来。  
“我——我就算是喜欢、喜欢你，也，也不碍事……”科恩特朗委屈地解释道。  
“不许喜欢！”里奥说，“你再说喜欢我，你们家的主唱就要活埋我了！”  
科恩特朗看向一边。克里斯正拿着一把铁锹擦拭，一边阴沉地看着里奥。  
科恩特朗赶快去抢克里斯的铁锹。  
“没什么，我只是要种菜，种好了让你偷去煮汤。”克里斯说，他没了铁锹，于是拿出一盆仙人球继续擦拭，一面更加阴沉地看着里奥。  
“他喜欢你，”里奥对科恩特朗说，“你这人真是迟钝的没救了，我家的盆栽都比你敏感。”  
“啊？”科恩特朗困惑地望着两人，一面抢走了克里斯的仙人球。“可是……可是，那不可能啊。”  
“哼，”克里斯冷笑一声，拿出十四个钻戒继续擦拭。  
“你买了那么多婚戒？”里奥惊讶地看着他。  
“对啊，每次想向他求婚，我就会买一枚戒指。”  
科恩特朗也震惊地望着他，然后条件反射地把戒指也收走了，就像刚刚收走铁锹和仙人球。  
“哼，”克里斯再次冷笑，拿出一个巨大的旅行箱，把里面的上千盒安全套倒在桌子上。  
这次里奥和科恩特朗都惊呆了。  
“每想到你一次，我就买一盒。”他洋洋得意地坐在山一样的安全套后面。  
里奥当即开始了疯狂逃窜、远离葡萄牙人的房间。


End file.
